


The Cure of the Pied Piper of Corona  (light version)

by Laceycarter123890



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Bodily Functions, Complete, F/M, Gen, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laceycarter123890/pseuds/Laceycarter123890
Summary: The original story gave me another idea that I meant to post soon but took a little longer than I thought to write anyway it's a one-week what shot I just love the original cure of the piped Piper of Corona so much I got million I have ideas running through my head keep up the good work you really outdid yourself with that story
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Queen Arianna of Corona/King Frederic of Corona (Disney), same ones as The Cure of the Pied Piper of Corona by ThedemonCat - Relationship





	The Cure of the Pied Piper of Corona  (light version)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThedemonCatL](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ThedemonCatL).



In the middle of the Night, a Hood figure walk threw the street of Corna. Playing the flute that only children could hear. The Song he played was an old one which causes each child to go into a deeper sleep that they already were in. 

When the bed felt that all the young ones were asleep. The mystery Man stop playing his flute and had his birds into injected things into the kids arms. after the birds leave, The mystery Man began to walk away into the woods. "With the people of Carno worried about the little ones the castle will be partially Empty," The man told himself.  
"That princess So nice will try to help all those children leaving all of her kingdom jewels and gold for the taken and if i'm wrong about that luckily i'm always three steps ahead  
the Man walked away out of town. Into woods, the man with no name did go whistle with its mouth

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
when the moring sun Came women and their husbands and single parents went to walk their kids only to fined that it was no imposilble. when the panic began to take place as women and their husbands and the signal parents ran in to the street asking for help.Some parents pick up their kids to tak the castle to speak to the kings.Seeing the painc the King and queen told the help to set up beds in the ball room to make it easier for the doctor to check on the children the Mystery man look from a far at the chaos he at created smiling.

"There's the last of them Pete the guard yelled bringing the orphans with help from the others.

put them next to the others' Queen Arianna told Pete. "what are we going to Frederic" Arianna ask her husband who was looking at the all the sleeping children.

"I don't know but it seems like it only affects children.

"Mabey the ate something ?" Eugene guested not sure.

"That can't be if it was food then why are only kids being effect" Arianna replied to Eugene.

"

"It must be magic," Rapnzuel said " Dad we need to go out looking for the person who did this"

sighing king Fredric rubbed his forehead "There no magic in Corna."

"How can you be sure," Ranzuel asked getting annoyed at her dad for just dismissing what she said.

"I'm the king I know what going on in my kingdom," Her dad told rapunzel.

Parents looked away from their sleeping kids to witness the king and the crown princess argue with each other. Something never changes no matter if your the poor person ever or royalty children will always disagree with their parents.

"Why don't you trust me, "Rapnzuel asked her dad

"I know magic Rapnzuel it not magic," the king told his daughter. while the two had their debate Corna blacksmith Xavier enter the castle ballrooms to see it filled to the brim with cots that lay sleeping children.

"I'm afraid the princess is right," Xavier told the adults who were awake "But it's not any magic its a cure of most deadly effect"

the word deadly caused all the grown-up to turn their heads in panic

Words they make up sentence which forms conversation which allows us as humans to speak to one other, yes it is true words are a beautiful thing but how is it possible that all it takes is one word to cause parents to panic and fear for their children life.

"What do you mean deadly"Quirin asked bringing his sons head into his lap as Varian slept.

"Yeah come on you have to be joking," Eugene said "Right" Not wanting a look at the children or believe that all those children were laying on their death beds. how many coffins would that be?

"My child is not dying" one parent yelled followed by a course of parents that their children would not be dying. The adults with sleeping children all start to scream with all the yelling you would think someone sleeping would stir just a little bit but no that not how this story goes.

"Mabey we should go talk about this in another room"Rapunzel suggested leading Her parents the king and queen, Eugene, Lance and Xaixer out of the room"

Sitting the room the king and knights would use for planning strategies in case there was ever attack on Corona. The group sat down around the table preparing to listen to the story.

"Are you all aware of the story of the Pied Piper?" Xavier asked the group to begin his tale but first needing to see how familiar with the story they were first.

"That the old children tale about the man who played the flute and leads all the snakes out of the town, "Lance asked remember reading the book with Euguene when they were little back in the orphanage.

"Am afraid that his only one version of the tale," Xavier told them.

"In the version that we are witnessing now, the Piper is not some hero who saves a town from snakes, rather he a villain who first put the kids in to trance making them sleep unable to be awakened by any noise. the fates in the children will either end in two way, One way the children will all starve to death unable to eat they will waste away. Or the more terrifying version where the children all just vanish" Xavier said finishing his tale listing to the gasp,

"what do you mean Vanish, "King Fredric asked even if he didn't want to know the answer his name.

"that the part that no one is really sure about as all the children who are under the spell just disappear from their beds one night" Xavier explained,

not wanting to see any of those Parents a lose their children like she was stolen from her parents when she was baby rapunzel spoke up "How do we stop it"

"To stop the curse someone must find the flute that the song was played on then play the song backwards finally destroy the flute so that no song could be played again" Xavier explains hoping that they would be able to fix it.

"Then we no what we need to to do" Rapnzuel declared standing up "Let go fined this flute".

"Alright folks here the plan Myself, Eugune, Lance, Max will go out and look for this flute"Rapznuel declared setting out her order on how to to stop sleeping spell that the children where under.

"Whatever you need blondie, "Eugue told Rapznuel putting his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. "At your serves princess" Lance replied as well.

"Next Xavier, Pete, stan, and my parents you guy will need to stay here in order to look after the kids"Rapznuel finished telling everyone her plan. \

As worried as he was about his daughter King Fredric could not help but be amazed by how she was handling her self. Then again as long as he knew her which sadly wasn't that long Rapnzuel had alway loved children epically that two young girls who were former thieves and Xaixer boy Varian then one who tried to destroy the kingdom but bygone be bygones despite their troubled those three where just kids and Rapnzuel clearly fond of them.

"Rapunzel" The king called out to his daughter who was getting ready to add out.

"Yes Dad," Rapunzel asked turning around to face her father.

"Be careful".

"I will Dad"

as the group walked around the Kingdom which was empty.

"Does anyone else get a creepy ghost town feeling. Where is everyone ?"Eugene asked looking around.

"All the parent are watching their children and those who don't have kid seem to want to keep their shops closed"Rapnzuel explain knowing that some adult where sacred that curse didn't only affect children and would spread to them. causeing them to all hide inside away from all of this.

"Where do you think we should start looking"Lance wondered out loud to those who would listen which was pretty much everyone"

"A suggest we follow Max"Rapzuel suggests motion toward the horse who was clearly sniffing around to see if he could get the sent of the man.

"No that won't work we don't who this guy is making it impossible for max to track him," Lance said point at Maximus who at raised his head in defeat.

"We did to check the woods, "Eugene told them

"What makes you say that, "Rapnzuel asked her lover confused by how he made the suggestion with such confidence.

"well back in my former thieving day whenever the guard would get closed to catching be I would hide out in the woods before either moving out or start up again"Eugune explains.

"Of course why didn't think of that"Lance replied face-palming at not remembering that fact.

"It just because I was a better thieve then you" Eugene mocked his former partner and longest friends

"Already gang the woods it, "Rapnzuel said to point toward the woods.

but not before hearing something

Queen Arianna of Corona was a person who knew pain. Nearly dying from sickness while she was pregnant with her Baby girl. Then having her daughter stolen from her the middle of the night not knowing how or what at become of her, Pain was not a foreign concept to her However in the Castle wall there was a type of pain that Arianna at never seen before.

As she walked around the room where they keep the children who where all sleeping she could hear the pain that was on each parent's heart as they watch their children sleep on what could be never death bed so munch it was almost deafening. On her walkabout, she passed before Quirin the leader of old Corona who was sitting by one the bed watching his son Varian one of the victim of the curse, it was funny once upon a time that boy was the cause of some of her pain now all she wanted was for him to be okay.

"I think we should the parents to take their kids home," Queen Arianna asked her husband who she at meet in the middle of the hallway.

"Perpas you are correct"King Fredric sighed "There nothing that can be done until Rapnzuel gets back".

Before long the Castle was empty of the sleeping children who were taking back to their house by their parents to sleep in their own beds.

Rapnzuel breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the noise she hears was not the monster but only her friend HookFoot.

"Hooky what are you doing here" Eugune examined with a smile on his face also glad not to have to fight an evil monster.

"I was here walking around the town when I notice that there where particle no other people" Hookfoot explain.

"Didn't you hear about what happened? "Lance asked confused about how Hookfoot could have not known about the children.

"No, what happened".

After about five minutes of explaining what happens to all the children and how they were looking for the mystery man who cursed all the children.

"Now that you mention it last night I'm pretty sure I saw a figure run into woods last night, "Hookfoot thought to himself sharing his opinion to the others.

"Really that great to you remember which way he went, "Rapnzuel asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure right this way" Hookfoot gestured to the group to where he saw the man.

As they walked toward the wood where Hookfoot saw the figure there was a hopefull feeling as they figured they were almost done with the sleeping curse.

Oh, how they were wrong.

Once again in the middle of the night the hood figure who if you remember where calling Dave was standing in the middle of Corona town square with his flute.

"Let's get this show start" Dave whispered to himself. With that, Dave began to play his musical instrument this time to a different tune.

In their beds, the children of Corona rose and walked outside into the town center where dave at position himself.

Dave smiled but not in the was those Kid's parents looked at them it was something sinister and creepy as he saw one of the kids appear.

"Well well let's get going shall we kiddie, "Dave creepily told the kids leading them into the woods.

the kingdom of Corona was experiencing Daja Vu, Parents ran into the town center fear clearly written on their faces. When Moring came women and their husbands and the signal parents woke up dread they made their way to their children's room knowing that it may be the last few days with their kids, only to discover that each one kid of Corona was missing from their beds. One by one women and their husbands along with the single parents ran into the street screaming their kids Name to see if Mabey the spell had been broken only to realize that there where no children to be seen. Being the leader of old Corona Qurirn was trying to do his best to clam down the village with no avail, How could he when his own son was also when of the missing children.

"Quirin what are we going to do"A local man of Old Corona who had a young daughter that at gone missing awhile asked.

"I don't know"Quirin sighed rubbing his face "Honestly I have Know Idea"

Meanwhile back at the Royal Castle The King and Queen of Corona were looking over the balcony at their kingdom which was facing one of the biggest crises it at ever seen.

"Oh, Fredric if Rapunzel doesn't get back soon I'm afraid Corona will never recover" Queen Arianna voiced her concern to her.

King Fredric did say anything as he was at a loss of word.

In the woods, Dave the dark man was sitting on a shone in the middle of forset look over the chaos that he caused. every child in Corona including angry red and Varian. where their laying of the ground of the forest ground fasts asleep on mats lined up from oldest to youngest right in of him now wearing night gowns and night shirts that he put on them and they're not wearing any underwear, so that when they wake up the poop and pee won't be trapped in their clothes only and so that when they pass gas non-stop without a break their clothes will blow up in the air revealing our private parts.

Dave walked over to a puddle of water where he spoke "Reval your self to me. Show me what I need to know" The mystery man casted his spelling After he said the water in the puddle was changed to show the princess of Corona and her merry band of ex-Criminal making their way to him.

"Well Well, Princess I really hope you're ready to give me all your riches," Dave said to puddle almost as if Rapunzel could hear him.

Standing at the front of the woods Rapunzel, Eugene, Lance, Hookfoot, Max and Pascale were looking into the start of the Wood getting prepared to go save the children of Corona because if they didn't save the kids there may no be a kingdom of Corona very long.

"Are you guy ready?" Rapnzuel asked taking the first step toward the hooded man.

"I'll go with you were ever what blondie, "Eugene told his girlfriends.

"Were ready as well Princess" Lance and hook foot both gave of similar manners.

With the group all in the agreement, the made their way into the woods.

It took them about two hours to get to the center of the woods, Once they got their Rapunzel was shocked to see not only the man in the hood but the children who were all still asleep just laying there on the ground on mats lined up from oldest to youngest right in of him now wearing night gowns and night shirts .

“It’s over give us the flute and wake the children up” Rapunzel demand with the force her father had been teaching her for when she would become queen.

“Well well, Princess glad you can make” The man replied given off a creepy grin.” Alright, you got me I’ll wake the kiddie up”.

“That great new” Hook foot exclaimed before the man cut him off,

“On one condition the princess and I go back to the castle where she will give me all the lovely riches they have there,” The man told the group.

“That will never happen” Rapunzel yelled refusing to give in to this man’s demands.

“Fine then I guess I’ll just have to be on my way,” The man said “Mabey this time I’ll put everyone to sleep,” The man told the group walking off.

“Oh No you don’t” Eugene yelled charging at the man.

Rapunzel took after the man with Eugene both get ready to fight side by side. Following in their lead Max, Lance and hook foot. Rapunzel took her hair a swung at the man knocking him back but the man did not fall over. The man, in turn, took out a sword and tried to stab Lance who blocked the attacked.

The fight was just beginning.

Eugene was able to lay the final blow on the man to the mystery knocking him unconscious (but he was actually just playing dead unknown to them and watched everything going on smirking knowing that the next part of his plan was going to be a huge success which will result in him being rich and the children six feet underground just like it always does, luckily using his magic to temporarily make it seem to them that he'sun conscience and that his eyes aren't open now even though he is conscience and his eyes are open but they don't know that thanks to his magic and the battle was just to amuse him like, before getting up and hide eating somewhere after tricking them into thinking he was on conscience pulled out the cop bees of the flute and notebook that he made and played the song that what allowed him to form the children's puke pee poop and other Symptoms into an actual tsunami wave once they're awake and stay that way until they're cured).

The funny thing was the despite causing so much harm they never did learn what his name was.

“So all we need to his play the song,” Lance asked.

“I guess so,” Rapunzel answered taken the man flute off his body along with a notebook that held the note to the song in them, and she began to play.

It only took a few seconds before the children began to wake up. But the moment they opened eyes even though was only for just a few seconds before they closed their eyes again in pain and scrunch their faces up in discomfort

the princess and the others got the shock of a lifetime because in two seconds flat all at once the most unbelievable and scientifically impossible thing happened because as soon as they closed their eyes again in pain after finally having an opening them after all this time even though it was only for a few seconds and scrunched their faces up in discomfort the SYMPTOMS of a strange illness appeared and started happening immediately after the curse was finally broken meaning

a rash along with spots blisters and sores appeared all over their bodies and faces

Their joints became extremely stiff red and swollen making it impossible for them to move,

Their ears started to hurt like crazy and they can't hear any,

they now have extreme fatigue and malaise making them unable to keep their eyes for more than a few seconds and are stuck in a state between Consciousness and unconsciousness,

they now have the worst headache in the history of headaches,

their stomachs now hurt so bad you need a new word for how bad they hurt,

they're now burning up with fever that keeps kept worst and they're faces are as red as a tomato

they're throats are now fire and it's a struggle to even talk

worst of all they're now coughing, sneezing, wheezing, gagging, burping, farting, pooping, puking and peeing constantly, continuously, perpetually, repeatedly, steadily, unceasingly, uninterruptedly, unremittingly, unremittingly, relentlessly, angrily, frantically, madly, mightily, savagely, severely, vehemently, viciously, wildly, awfully, forcibly, frenziedly, frighteningly, horribly, impetuously, maleficiently, malevolently, malignly, riotously, roughly, stormily, tempestuously, terribly, threateningly, tigerishly, turbulently, uncontrollably, venomously, fiercely, forcefully, intensely, powerfully, strongly, vigorously, combatively, compellingly, disturbingly, overwhelmingly, rebelliously, riotously, stormily, turbulently, brutally, firmly, powerfully, gratingly, grimly, harshly, violently and persistently

it all started happening immediately after the curse was broken meaning after having their eyes open for a few seconds they close their eyes again in pain and scrunch their faces up in discomfort as a rash along with spots blisters and sores appeared all over their bodies and faces

Their joints became extremely stiff red and swollen making it impossible for them to move,

Their ears suddenly hurt like crazy and they can't hear any,

they felt extreme fatigue and malaise making them unable to keep their eyes for more than a few seconds and are stuck in a state between Consciousness and unconsciousness,

they suddenly the worst headache in the history of headaches,

their stomachs now hurt so bad you need a new word for how bad they hurt,

they're started burning up with fever that keeps kept worst and they're faces turned as red as a tomato

they're throats felt like like it's on fire and it's a struggle to even talk

they all started coughing, sneezing, wheezing, gagging, burping, farting, pooping, puking and peeing constantly, continuously, perpetually, repeatedly, steadily, unceasingly, uninterruptedly, unremittingly, unremittingly, relentlessly, angrily, frantically, madly, mightily, savagely, severely, vehemently, viciously, wildly, awfully, forcibly, frenziedly, frighteningly, horribly, impetuously, maleficiently, malevolently, malignly, riotously, roughly, stormily, tempestuously, terribly, threateningly, tigerishly, turbulently, uncontrollably, venomously, fiercely, forcefully, intensely, powerfully, strongly, vigorously, combatively, compellingly, disturbingly, overwhelmingly, rebelliously, riotously, stormily, turbulently, brutally, firmly, powerfully, gratingly, grimly, harshly, violently and persistently at the same time without stopping

meaning the coughing is constantly followed by a sneeze wheeze gag puke, burp and fart when the first cough left their mouths sneeze wheeze gag puke, burp and fart came out their body parts and just won't stop coming out and when they close their eyes and pain and scrunched up their faces and discomfort the first thing that came out of their mouths was a cough Then followed by an actual tsunami of cough sneeze wheeze gag gas puke poop and pee coming out their body parts as an actual huge wave that washed over the whole Kingdom and The Princess and Friends as a rash along with spots blisters and sores appeared all over their bodies and faces

Their joints became extremely stiff red and swollen making it impossible for them to move,

Their ears suddenly hurt like crazy and they can't hear any,

they felt extreme fatigue and malaise making them unable to keep their eyes for more than a few seconds and are stuck in a state between Consciousness and unconsciousness,

they suddenly the worst headache in the history of headaches,

their stomachs now hurt so bad you need a new word for how bad they hurt,

they're started burning up with fever that keeps kept worst and they're faces turned as red as a tomato

they're throats felt like like it's on fire and it's a struggle to even talk

all of the coughing, sneezing, wheezing, gagging, burping, farting, pooping, puking and peeing are coming out their bodies worst than List of natural disasters by death toll - Wikipedia and that's saying something cuz one time when Eugune and Rapunzel were visiting a neighboring Kingdom they had literally all of  
List of natural disasters by death toll - Wikipedia happen to that Kingdom forcing them to relocate and rebuilt the kingdom somewhere else

their nightgowns and nightshirts are permanently stuck in the air because they can't stop farting pooping peeing puking coughing sneezing wheezing, gagging and burping for even a few seconds and you can see their private parts because they're not wearing any underwear but worst of all it keeps getting worse by the second

all of the other SYMPTOMS of this illness are also happening Non-Stop with no break and it's getting worse by the second too

the kids clothes and hair are ruined now because it's all covered with vomit, poop and pee not to mention the whole kingdom is surrounded by an extremely large cloud of gas that's a mixture of green and orange as well as an ocean of cough sneeze wheeze gag gas puke poop and pee coming out their body parts literally just like a tsunami that washed over them and the whole Kingdom thanks to a potion he mad gave them that's keeps growing by the second

not to mention it's all so loud and stinky that the whole Kingdom can hear it and smell it miles away making everyone really confused of what's going on as they hide in their houses from the tsunami of cough sneeze wheeze gag gas puke poop and pee coming out their body parts (that don't block out the sound and smell at all) hearing, seeing and smelling all of this and worrying about their kids

after Rapunzel and the others bring themselves up out of the unspeakable things that came out of the children's bodies in disgust because they're covered with it and some of it got their mouth when the huge wave of burp cough sneeze wheeze gag gas puke poop and pee coming out their body parts washed over them and knock them under

even though they're miles away from the kids they can still see the children's private parts and they're also coughing and gagging trying to block out the smell and try to avert their eyes to not stare at the Children's private parts but to no prevail until they finally passed out from the smell and sight but then regained consciousness as Piper put gas masks on them

They demanded to know what was going on and using a magic mirror that shows them what happened up until they broke the curse just now and everything that is happening inside the children's bodies before and after they broke the curse just now he reveals that he had a backup plan all along meaning that the night that he put the curse on the children. he had his birds infect them with a rare illness that only affects children and it causes these symptoms but he also had them inject into their arms a special potion that will keep the disease dormant as long as they are asleep and another one to make the illness a million times worse and appear immediately all at once in two seconds if they wake up

along with a potion that makes you unable to poop until you're awake, a potion that makes the burp cough sneeze wheeze gag gas puke poop and pee come out their body parts literally just like a tsunami that washes over everything flooding the whole kingdom and won't stop flooding the kingdom, a potion that will make you need to burp but unable to until you're awake, a potion that causes extreme nausea but unable to throw up until they're awake, a potion that causes all the other systems to the extreme but won't show up here they're awake and a potion that would fill their bladders and not allow them to empty until they woke up,

he also a song that was able to get the children to open their mouths eat and swallow with his help in order to feed them over 50 billion years worth of food and drinks all of which were foods that make you fart and foods that make you go poop and water but he also gave them a potion before giving them the food and water which made them unable to soil themselves or pass gas until they were awake after he lured the children into the woods in the middle of the night

he also give a potion made that will allow them to eat whatever they want without ever getting fat and he also gave them a potion that will significantly increase your gas levels but also makes unable to burp or fart until your awake and makes your farts and burps way too loud and stinky along with potions that make the coughing sneezing, wheezing and other SYMPTOMS a billion times worse but also gave them a potion to ensure that they wouldn't die from Suffocation or anything else besides dehydration even gave them a potion that allow people to see their burps and farts in the form of a gas cloud green equals fart while orange equals burp

so the children are in pure Agony and will die from dehydration without the cure thanks to the fact he had his birds inject the potions into the children's arms the night he put them to sleep and the battle was just to amuse him and stuff he said was just joke except for the money part he was being serious about that but the other stuff was a joke

the fact the symptoms happen non-stop without a break and continue to get worse without the Cure is an added bonus it made sure that he didn't need to add anything to make the symptoms happen nonstop without a break until the cure is given like he normally does when he puts children to sleep and gives them a rare illness that will only appear once they wake up and be in pure Agony thanks to the potions he gave them

he even explained his trick of making Eugene think he was a conscience and the song he played using one of his countless copies of the flute and notebook that formed the biggest tsunami the world has ever seen of the disgusting stuff that came out of the children's bodies

he comments that he made these potions to not wear off until what ever disease is ailing them is gone and that the potions have done their jobs well in fact a little too well like always so the children will die from dehydration if not given the Cure in the next few hours

he will only give them the ingredients for cure that he has in his house that only he can find because of a spell cast on it that causes strangers to get lost if they try to find if they do what he said before and he also points out again that the children will die if they aren't giving the cure in the next few hours seeing as they have no other choice they retaliate

Smiling the man uses a teleportation spell and Teleports all the adults in the kingdom into the castle ballroom and the ones not wearing gas masks pass out from the smell not to mention the ballroom immediately filled to the brim with cough sneeze wheeze gag gas puke poop and pee the moment they were teleported there along with a cloud of green and orange gas made from the non stop with no break farting and burping made by the kids

Luckily Rapunzel puts gas masks on them and explains everything using the magic mirror , so as the children are being put on cots again, all the treasures and riches are handed over to the mad man in return for curing the children but he instead leaves without curing them telling them they better start preparing for the funeral

everyone starts panicking wondering what to do now while trying to ease the kids pains and make sure that they don't dehydrate. Luckily Xavier reveals that he has the ingredients for the cure and orders everyone to watch over the children until he is finished

Xavier then leaves and the other adults start working tirelessly to keep the children hydrated and are constantly giving them food medicine and other stuff to help them feel better but it's not enough.

because the Children who are now temporarily conscience and in pure agony confusingly ask what's going on and for the pain to be taken away before passing back out which breaks everyone's Hearts because even though the adults are doing their best to provide comfort to the children.

it's easier said than done because their fever's are so high that they're starting to hallucinate and they're all exhausted from their other symptoms

but luckily it didn't take Xavier long to make the cure along with a bunch of other stuff that's sure to get a smile out of the kids

the other grown-ups are told to wait outside while he and the help give the children the cure, then change their clothes, give them baths, clean the ballroom, clean the streets and take them to the infirmary to before they wake up

So the princess and the others waited outside worried about the children. a couple of hours later Xavier came saying the parents they can come in now because their kids are going to wake up soon and it's best to have your parent with you but everyone else still have to wait a bit longer

All right Rapunzel replied

The Parents went in while Eugene asked you think the kids are going to be okay now

Eugene I'm sure they're fine now just cuz we need to wait a little bit doesn't mean they're not fine

Then Xavier came back and said alright you can come see the kids now leading them to the infirmary where the children were moved and since there were not enough beds for all the children they put three of them each in the same beds

varian was now slowly waking up in his shared bed with the girls and had a small smile. "Daddy?"

angry and red were now slowly waking up as well with the same small smile. guys?"

oh son !" "Quirin held varian close.

lance did the same with the girls.

"We fell asleep..."varian told his dad.

Looking around, they saw the other children and their families all together. The only difference was that the children were awake and not sick, and they all had soft tired smiles.

the kids all thank the princess and others for noticing they were sick on during their outing together and for bringing them to the medical bay unaware of what really happened and asked if they can do it again as soon as they're better because it was so much fun doing all the stuff that their parents would've never allowed them to do and playing all of those games

Confusingly the grown-ups say yes and then the kids pass out with gentle snores feeling the room. The Princess and the others asked why the kids said all that and they reveal that they lied to the children about what really happened to them believing it's best if they never know and even gave them fake memories about that outgoing after they erased their memories of what happened before they were cursed and everything after that

doctor Hamada a man in his 50s informs the adults that it's going to be several months before they're able to leave the infirmary because the systems of their illness caused some other complications that are easily fix but require surgery, bed rest, meds and liquids during those months and after they must be kept for observation

what about the orphans the princess ask don't worry me and my wife are going to adopt all of them he said

while the others are talking to the doctor about all kinds of medical stuff involving the kids. Rapunzel heads to her room and later Eugene shows up

Hey a Blondie Whats you smiling Had,” Eugune asked his girlfriend putting his arm around her shoulder

I was just thinking about how happy all the parents and children look like to see each other it reminds me of when I was reunite with my family and now we even have an outing with all of the kids to look forward to once they're better” Rapnzuel replied.

“Mabey it a sigh that we should have a baby,” Eugune said.

“What Eugune were not even married” Rapnzuel gasped out but couldn’t help but let out a little giggle.

“Well, I’m not saying we do it right now Eugene replied “But think about a baby with your beautiful face and my wonderful perfect hair our Child would be the most amazing looking baby ever” Eugune explained.

“What if we do have a baby and they never grow any hair” Rapnzuel joked around

“How dare you even joke about something like that” Eugune Said it fake anger.

Two counties their conversation about having kids and getting married but that will take place in the future. All was while in Corona with the children being back with their family even though the kids are very weak and exhausted and have to stay in the infirmary for several months

There was nothing to worry about all except for the upcoming trouble,

Because at this point no one knew what Cassandra and the ghost girl were planing.


End file.
